


Let us cling together

by Deakysloki



Series: Joger week 2019 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hate Sex, How Do I Tag, Hurt John, Jogerweek2019, M/M, Mpreg, but no smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deakysloki/pseuds/Deakysloki
Summary: You are not supposed to knock up your years of angry hate sex partner. Especially when you found a girlfriend and threw them away.





	Let us cling together

Roger entered the studio to see Brian playing his guitar alone. It’s odd. Cause John is never late. 

“Brian?” 

“Oh hey Rog. Didn’t see you there.Sorry.”

“Nah it’s okay. Where’s others?” 

“Freddie is runn-“

“Yeah I know that. Where’s John?”

“He’ll miss practice today. He called in sick.” 

Roger made a ‘O’ face. He was about to ask what happened to him when Freddie burst into the studio. 

“I’m sorry I’m late.” 

“You are saying that like you’re not late everyday.” 

“Rude.” 

“Truth hurts mate.”

Freddie made a face towards Roger. “Anyways what did I miss?” 

“Deaky is sick.” Brian said. 

“Yeah I know . He called me and asked if I could drop some snack on my way.” 

That’s odd Roger thought. 

“I think we should get started darlings.” 

“Ah yeah” Brian said picking his guitar. 

Roger couldn’t really focus. He was constantly thinking about what happened John. And why didn’t John call him instead of Freddie. Because Roger was going to go there anyways. Did he hate him so much that he couldn’t bring himself to ask him for help? Roger sighed. He just wanted to finish this and find out what was on John’s mind. 

After Roger made sure Freddie dropped the snack and was out of the apartment Roger walked into the building. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He had to knock a few times more before the door was open. ‘He looks pale.’ Was the first that came to Roger’s mind when he saw John. 

“John?” 

“What are you doing here?” 

_Rude_

_ __ _

_Emotionless_

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“How is that even a question?” John raised a eyebrow at him causing Roger to roll his eyes. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“You know why I’m here John. To do what we usually do.” John laughed at that. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“Really? I though you have _Dominique_ now.” __

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Shit! John caught him there. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Fine I just wanted to know how are you. They told me you are sick.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Since when did you start to care about me ?” John said with a straight face. Roger sighed. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why are you like this? I’m trying to make things good between us. And you are make it hard for me.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m making this hard?!!! You are the one who said that whatever we did was just to keep things good at the studio. It meant nothing to you.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah. You never seemed to have a problem with that.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

John clenched his jaw. “You are right. It meant nothing.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why are you doing this John? We both know we were just fucking out the frustration from studio. We hate each other John!” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I didn’t hate you! At first probably I did but then I didn’t. I thought it meant something. But it doesn’t matter.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You are being pathetic.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Yeah right. Now if you are done I’d like you to leave.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“John wait!” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What?” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“At least tell me what happened!!?” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nothing happened. I’M JUST BEING PATHETIC.” With that he shut the door at Roger’s face. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

John missed practice for next two days. Now Roger started to worry. Was John really that sick? He felt guilty somehow. He couldn’t help but think that it was all hi s fault. But John didn’t tell him what was wrong with him. He asked the others and they told him that John caught a flu. But for some reason Roger couldn’t bring himself to believe it. So on the third day when John still didn’t come back Roger went to see John again. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

John looked paler and sicker than the last time he saw him. And it made him feel worse. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why are you here again?” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You are rude you know that?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“That doesn’t answer my question.” Roger sighed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I’m worried about you.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _John laughed at that. A cold laugh. It sent a small shiver down Roger’s spine. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I thought we hated each other. You don’t get to worry for the people you hate Roger.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah. I wouldn’t if I knew what happened to you and why are you missing the practices.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You could’ve just ask Freddie or Brian.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“They told me you caught a flu. I’m sorry but I don’t really believe that.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _John leaned against the door’s side and stared at Roger. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What?” _ _______

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_silence_

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Now I’m getting more worried.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Still nothing. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Deaky?” Roger looked scared and desperate. He moved closer to John. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I’m pregnant.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_pregnant_

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Roger blinked. It took him some time process what John said. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_Pregnant! He was pregnant_

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“John ..... I .... can I come in?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _John moved to the side to let Roger in. It was a mess inside the house. They both stared at each other. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I....why didn’t you tell me?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _John blinked. “Tell you ? Why would I? You made it clear you want nothing to do with me.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“John.... I wouldn’t if I knew.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“This..” John said placing a hand on his stomach “This doesn’t change anything Roger!” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“John please! I’m sorry.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah right ! You are SORRY!” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Why are you doing this?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Doing what? You want me to forgive you Roger?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Roger didn’t say anything. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Years of angry hate sex and then you suddenly don’t want anything to do with me because you found yourself a GIRLFRIEND.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Dear God!! John ... I’m so sorry!” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No you are not.” John shook his head. Desperately trying to stop his tears . _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Roger moved closer. He put his hands on John’s cheek and wiped away his tears. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Im so sorry..” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _John shook his head. Roger pulled him closer and John buried his face in Roger’s chest.He sobbed loudly. Roger didn’t pull away. He stroked his hair and whispered sweet things to him until John calmed down. When the sobbing died down Roger pulled away. He stared into John’s eyes and his heart fluttered. He gave John’s lips a soft peck. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It’s okay now. We are okay. I mean no it’s not. We have a baby on the way and all. But we’ll make it work okay?” Roger said putting a hand on John’s stomach. It felt weird but in a good way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _John nodded. “Don’t ever hurt me like this Rog.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“God no John. I’ll never.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ I promise___

_ _ _ __ _ _ _


End file.
